Tawnyleaf's Path
by Tawneeleaf
Summary: Tawnykit always knew he wanted to be a medicine cat - in fact, he wanted to be the best medicine cat ShadowClan ever had. Follow him as he journeys from ambitious young kit to taciturn intelligent medicine cat. Rating K for some fight scenes. (PS: I suck at summaries. This is the story of one of my roleplay characters. I RP here )


**ALLEGIANCES**

 **ShadowClan  
** **Leader:** Whitestar, a powerful white she-cat with green eyes  
 **Deputy:** Alderflight, a reddish-brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Pinecloud, a tan tom with darker stripes, a white tailtip, and amber eyes  
 **Warriors:**

Foxthorn, a ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nightfrost, a black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

\- Apprentice, Sandypaw

Bristletail, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail

Shadedapple, a gray she-cat with darker gray spots and yellow eyes

\- Apprentice, Icepaw

Larkwing, a pale cream she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Berryheart, a white tom with black spots and green eyes

Scorchwhisker, gray tom with dark gray extremities and blue eyes

Redfeather, a reddish tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Skyflight, a dark gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes

\- Apprentice, Snowpaw

Brackenflame, torbie tom with brown and ginger tabby patches and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Snowpaw, white she-cat with amber eyes

Icepaw, light gray she-cat with green eyes

Sandypaw, sand-colored she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens and Kits:**

Frogleap, brown she-cat with green eyes: mother of Berryheart's kits (Cedarkit, a pale brown she-kit, Yewkit, a black-and-white she-kit, and Owlkit, a tan tom)

Swanfur, a white she-cat with green eyes: mother of Bristletail's kits ( **Tawnykit** , **Mosskit** , Swiftkit, a white she-kit with brown tabby patches and **Echokit** )

Graypelt, a gray she cat with blue eyes pregnant with Skyflight's kits

 **Elders:**

Lizardclaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Paleheart, cream she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Emberflight, dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **RiverClan**  
 **Leader:** Fawnstar, a pale brown tom with white paws and blue eyes  
 **Deputy:** Carptail, light gray tom with blue eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Blazingstorm, a ginger tom with stormy gray eyes  
 **Warriors**

Reedstorm - tan tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Rookflight - gray tom with blue eyes

Troutheart - white tom with yellow eyes

Ottertail - white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

\- Apprentice, Yourmompaw

Splashfeather - white and black she-cat with soft fur and green eyes

Stormwind - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shellstripe - light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustylight - tan tom with darker extremities and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Yourmompaw, a she-cat who looks like your mom

 **Queens and Kits:**

Shallowstrike, tan tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dustylight's kits: (Cricketkit, a black tom with blue eyes and Hollykit, a torbie she-cat with blue eyes)

Shadfeather, dark gray she-cat with black extremities and blue eyes, mother of Rookflight's kits (Yarrowkit, a gray tabby tom with green eyes, Nutkit, a black and white tom with yellow eyes, and Ripplekit, a white she-kit with green eyes)

 **Elders:**

Rushwhisker, a gray tom with long whiskers and green eyes

Shellclaw, white she-cat with gray muzzle and blue eyes (losing hearing)

Otternose, brown she-cat with white flash on nose and amber eyes

 **  
** **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Squirrelstar, white tom with gray paws and yellow eyes  
 **Deputy:** Hawkwind, gray tabby she-cat with white patches and brown eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Lilycloud, white she-cat with green eyes  
 **Warriors**

Cricketleap, pale brown tabby tom

Spiderflight, white she-cat with yellow eyes

\- Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Alderlight, light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderwhisker, dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

\- Apprentice, Strikepaw

Paleblossom, albino she-cat

Fallowheart, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bluebird, blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Icetalon, white tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Strikepaw, pale she-cat with green eyes

Swiftpaw, dark gray tom with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits:**

Cherryheart, reddish ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Cricketleap's kits (Mottlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes, Frostkit, a light gray tom with green eyes, and Flowerkit, a pale reddish she-kit with yellow eyes)

Dapplespring, gray dappled she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Icetalon's kits

Leafflame, ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Cinderwhisker's kits (Honeykit, a pale ginger tom with blue eyes and Smokekit, a gray tom with blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

Striketail, gray tabby tom with green eyes

Dandelionleaf, dusky brown tom with filmy amber eyes (losing sight)

Lightningflame, white tom with dark gray patches and green eyes

Flowerpelt, ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and golden eyes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Breezestar, dark gray she-cat with violet eyes  
 **Deputy:** Heatherlight, reddish tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Haretail, pale brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Warriors**

Breezenight, a black she-cat with yellow eyes

\- Nightpaw, dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Blueflight, a blue-gray tom with green eyes

Featherflight, a reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

\- Whisperpaw, light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Frostwhisker, light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Crowtail, black tom with yellow eyes

Leopardheart, dappled gold tom with blue eyes

Finchsong, light brown she-cat with heterochromatic eyes (blue and yellow)

Darkclaw, dark brown tom with green eyes

Yewfang, golden tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Whisperpaw, light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightpaw, dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits:**

Galeheart, a light gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Leopardheart's kits (Leafkit, a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes and Graykit, a gray tom with yellow eyes)

 **Elders:**

Moorhenfeather, tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white patches

Goldenflame, tawny gold tom with white paws and green eyes


End file.
